


GOLDEN - Save the Last Doombot for me

by RawWriting



Series: Stony Tiny Bang 2018 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: Round 1Tony and Steve can't go on a single date without it being interrupted.Two months of attempts later, and they are both a little frazzled. Especially since Steve is still uncomfortable with PDAs.





	GOLDEN - Save the Last Doombot for me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123725) by [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre). 



The charged gauntlet whined as Tony backed up into Steve. Around them the reception had descended into chaos. “Seriously.” Tony whined, and Steve groaned “You can’t blame the shield, I left it at home last time.” Tony just huffed, and they were fighting off more Doom bots. Tony was tired of this.

The seventh date night, in a row. Ruined by villainous attacks. “You’d think these assholes had anything better to do with their time.” Tony groused, while blasting an oncoming bot. Steve reflected a blast, redirecting the beam to hit another bot. He grunted from the impact, before sidling up beside the podium, tearing it up and throwing it at a cluster of Doom-bots. Tony groaned “We’re never getting invited to this convention again.” Which was a shame. When he was sober, it was actually a lot of fun. A solid dozen people were worth listening to, which, is a lot considering he only listens to Bruce, Helen, Jane and sometimes Pepper or Steve. And Steve was mostly because he loved him.

Steve sighed “Look, we just-“ “Haven’t left the tower together without being attacked within the hour in two months?” Steve continued, “have had some bad luck. How about- that ballet thing- you only watch it for the people in tights anyways.” Steve angles, and Tony is shocked and appalled, okay also incredibly turned on, by the callous disregard to the potential for mayhem. That it is mostly rich people at the show tomorrow- may possibly have something to do with it.

Tony is weirdly glad Steve so blatantly disrespects the notion of excess wealth, as, honestly it’s refreshing to have his money be a problem to overcome for them both.

“Fine, but if it gets crashed by Loki or Doom or, whoever, you owe me a kiss- right there in front of everyone.” Steve flushes but nods.

\---

The next night is every inch the disaster Tony anticipated, with both men back to back once again, this time with Doom and Loki working together. They finally subdue most of the constructs, and Tony gives Steve a look. With an eye roll and a flush, Steve grabs Tony and pulls him into a swooping kiss, bending him over backwards and cradling him.

Tony blinks and shares a grin, before they are showered in confetti. “Finally! I thought you mortals would require love potions or sexual inhibitions removing pollens! It should not be that hard to get you together!” Loki grouches, while Doom nods, moving to his side. “Doom is glad to see our work has paid off.”

Tony gapes at them, and Steve pinches the bridge of his nose, cheeks flushing red as his uniform’s shade. “Wait, you mean, we couldn’t celebrate our anniversary because you, what, thought we needed to be together?” Tony was sputtering, while Steve just sighed, pulling him closer. “We appreciate the idea, guys,” he started only to have Tony loudly squawk over him, “WE DO NOT! TWO MONTHS, we have been trying to have our 1 year anniversary date for TWO MONTHS.”

Which of course, went viral as a video. On the plus side, Doom and Loki both felt awful about the mixup, and somehow banished Tony and Steve to a private beach in an alternate pocket dimension. Neither tried very hard to leave for a few months of compacted time. The three days they were gone allowed the worst of the fallout to drift into a dull roar.


End file.
